Safe House
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: Third part of the Living the Lives of the Immortals story. i do not own the outsiders. what happens when a group of teenagers live together with no supervision or help? nothing good. however, Pony and Dallas are happy, and things have been getting better for the whole group. how long will the good streak last? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's been a while I know. And yes I didn't name it Hideaway I was on vacation for a while. I hope you guys like this so far. This is my never ending story if you don't remember. Well it will probably have one somewhere. But as ive mentioned, this is just to get my ideas out, and if anyone want a character in someone else's story, this is where you should put them because this is never ending and im completely open to suggestions and ideas. **

**Oh, and to Greasemonkey14, sorry its been a while since ive read and reviewed. I read more today though and wonderful job. Love your story. You guys should all read Counting Down the Days, its amazing. In my opinion anyway.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Third Person POV**

Things seemed to mostly be getting better for everyone since they ran from the [prison and came to Sonny's place. Everyone had food, and a few of them had even gotten permanent jobs in different places.

Out of everyone, Pony seemed happiest. He and Taia weren't official, but they were pretty much together. Pony was completely head over heels for her, and Taia knew this well. He did everything for her.

Dallas was also quite happy he hadn't let Rylea leave without him by her side for a really long time, he was so worried something bad would happen to her again. She barely made it the last time, and he knew that a second occurrence would probably kill her if not severely messing her up. Dallas always took wonderful care of her. He was almost as love struck as Pony was for Taia

Brad was never around. No one seemed to know where he was. He hadn't been home for a month now. And people were getting worried. Especially his brother, Sam.

"Man, where could he be?" Sam said to himself during their dinner. everyone sat on the ground in a circle. They hadn't saved enough for a table or chairs. There were pillows. But only Two that were actually comfortable to sit or sleep on. Rylea and Taia got them, because Pony had bought Taia's, and Dallas forced zander to give Rylea his pillow.

In the end of that, Zander ended up with a Black eye and a bloody nose from not giving him the pillow at first.

"Who knows," Sonny said, sitting down next to Sam, holding a sandwich. " Probably he's dead somewhere.

Abby, who hadn't really been noticeable lately, gasped. She had a huge crush on Brad before, and the thought of him being dead was heartbreaking to her.

"Nah, he's stronger than that Abby," Phenyx said, smiling at her. "Don't worry. He'll come back at some point" Abby sighed and smiled.

"I hope you're right, Phenyx," Abby said, smiling back at him.

Just then, Rylea and Dallas came home

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Rylea said, getting excited. "We finally reached our goal of twenty five saved dollars!"

"But wait," Pony said, confused. "But our goal was higher than that. We can't get a table for that little.

"Not true," Rylea said, looking happy. "We found an old thrift store on the outskirts of town, about twenty miles. They had a whole used table and chairs for only twenty five. We have that!" Rylea was excited. She is totally set on making the old place a suitable place for everyone to live. For some random reason.

"That's great! we'll have to check it out tomorrow," Pony said, smiling,

The next day, Rylea took Pony out to see it. the table fit six tightly, but that was much better than nothing.

While Rylea, Dallas and Pony brought that home, Taia and Rebecca were walking home from work. They were so far the two most successful people. They were working at the hospital. Low paying jobs, but the hospital will soon help compensate their way through school.

Taia and Rebecca had to walk through some dangerous parts of town. They each carried a bottle of pepper spray with them. They had already had to use it once on some creep that was following them on their way home.

It seemed rather quiet out. Too quiet. Taia looked worried. Rebecca looked normal.

"Umm, Rebecca? I don't like this. It's too creepy here." Taia said, looking through the almost pitch black allies they walk past.

"Don't worry dude," Rebecca said, smiling at her. "We'll be ok,"

They made it home alright, but they wouldn't always get so lucky.

What they really didn't notice, was the person watching them as they walked home.

**That's the beginning. Any tips or complaints or ideas or whatever else you might have to say, but Review, or Pm me. I hope you all enjoyed. Review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Feelings

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while again since I've updated. I tend to get obsessed with things very easily. At the moment I'm really into the anime Death Note. Well I've been for a while, but that obsession fired back up again. So yeah! I hope you enjoy this update. Its very early at the moment so it might not be very good. I hope it is though. Ok I'll shut up now. Enjoy the update.**

The next morning, everyone was up and at it like normal. They had bought the kitchen table, which now stood in the middle of the floor. It didn't exactly match the rest of the room, but it made everyone happy to have.

Only four people could fit at it a time, at this moment, only three were home. Sam, Phenyx, and Zander.

Sam was completely silent. Phenyx noticed that Sam always was while around him. He didn't understand why. Phenyx was nice to him. He wasn't mean to anyone. I thought Sam was just anxious around him, but that wasn't it at all.

Sam hadn't been in a relationship for years. He had tried to get into one, but it seemed as if there wasn't a single other person who felt the way that he did. Sam didn't particularly like being gay. He was glad his friends didn't hate on him over it, but other people often did once they found out.

The worst situation happened while he was working one day. The rest of the employees definitely didn't like him because not only was he smart, and very nice, but he was quite handsome. His eyes were gorgeous, and most people seemed to like him.

Someone decided to spread a rumor that Sam was gay, not knowing that he actually was. The girl who did this only did it to make the guys never go around him. Though her original plan didn't work, he ended up getting fired because the boss thought he was the one who started all the commotion over this.

Sam had hated himself over it for the longest time, losing the crush he had on a friend from work. He noticed he was starting to gain another crush. This one was on Phenyx. He felt uncomfortable by it, and just ignored it most of the time.

While the three of them sat awkwardly at the table in silence, most of the others were off at work.

Rylea had gotten a job, but was recently fired because some other girl stole her job. The girl who took it was a kiss up, so she got the job over Rylea. She was quite upset over this, especially because she was a much better worker than the girl who took her job.

Taia had had a busy day. She went to school for a few hours in the morning, then went back to the hospital to do the same.

At the moment, she was sitting in the cafeteria with a bottle of soda, waiting for Rebecca to get out. That took quite a while.

Pretty soon they were on their walk home again. Rebecca was smiling. She loved the thought of one day becoming a doctor. She loved the hospital very much. Taia was pretty joyful over this too. She felt so good and successful about this.

Their walk home was basically just like normal. They walked the only way they could, going through a total of three small alleyways.

This time, however, they weren't going to be so lucky.

**I got a plan for this guys, which is exciting. At least for me it is. Sorry this is short. I don't have much time. Please review! Oh, and shout out to Greasemonkey014 and cassy1994 for reviewing. Thanks a bunch for that. Really I appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Horrible Chefs

**Hi again. Guess what. IM UPDATING! Isn't it amazing? I believe that it is. Especially because I've been doing a lot of before school starts studying, though I haven't done the math packet I have yet. I haven't finished it anyway. Thank you for all my readers and reviewers. Remember, if you want a character in this want a plot to happen, or just have something to say. **

**Oh, and at the moment, I'm willing to write a one shot for anyone who'd like to be in an outsider's story. Just review with character description and ill work to make it happen**

**Special thanks to cassy1994 for her amazing review and the ideas she gave me. As I said to you earlier, you make me happy :D**

**Taia's POV**

At the time, I felt like I was overreacting over this walk home. Every single day we walked home this way. It was the only way we could get home from the hospital. Hey, the walk back from college was worse, but instead of going home from that, we went straight to work from there.

Rebecca was staring at her feet as she walked. She seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't want to bug her. All she seemed to do was think.

That was about when I felt something brush me from behind. I gasped and turned, causing Rebecca to turn and look also. Brad was standing there, smiling at us just like he always had.

"Hello, girls," He said, smiling in a friendly manner. It seemed a little too friendly to Rebecca, but Taia didn't notice.

"BRAD!" Taia said, smiling. "Where have you been? We've missed you!" She seemed excited. She knew how much Sam had been worrying over his identical brother.

"I've just been….ya know… here and there," Brad said, smiling casually.

Rebecca looked away; her eyes had a thoughtful glow to them. Taia smiled. "You gotta come back. Sam has been so worried about you."

"He shouldn't have been. I've been totally fine. I found a place to stay and have become a very successful businessman."

Yeah, if he calls selling drugs on the street being a successful businessman, Rebecca thought.

"Oh Rebecca," Brad said, smiling at her. "Don't be so judgmental. I could have changed and become a _real _businessman."

"But the chances of that are slim," Rebecca answered, not saying anything else.

"Why don't you let me show you where I have been staying? I'm sure you'd like it. Maybe enough to come stay there yourself," Brad said to Taia, using his naturally gorgeous smile to help bring on her answer.

"Well…okay." Taia said, looking up at him. Brad and Taia had gotten along well before Brad left. They were friends, and hung out often in their free time. Taia had suspected that Brad had a crush on her. Brad definitely did, though he would never admit it.

Brad began walking, having Taia and Rebecca follow. Taia was smiling; excited to see where Brad was living for so long. Rebecca was beginning to believe that Brad was telling the truth. The building Brad took them too was nice and glorious.

"Right this way," He said, leading them up to the front of the building. I was smiling, and I think Rebecca was too.. When we got up there, however, Brad's face changed from happy and friendly to evil seeming.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously looking at Brad.

"Oh nothing," He said, smirking at me. "At least with me. You on the other hand, there's a lot."

"What do you mea-

And with that, I felt something hit her over the head, causing her to fall. I heard Rebecca gasp, before I felt another blow to the head, and was knocked unconscious.

**Third person POV**

No one had had any idea at the time what trouble Taia and Rebecca had gotten themselves into. All they thought of it was that they were just late home from work. They sat around, waiting for them to come back. Rebecca was normally the one to cook dinner by this time, so they just sat, waiting for the two of them to come back.

"Wow, they sure are late," Zander noted to himself and everyone else. "Must be workin' overtime"

"Let's hope so. We are behind on income, and need some extra cash," Dallas stated, concentrating on the tennis ball he was throwing at the wall and catching.

By the time they were two hours late, Dallas and Zander decided they would try to make and edible dinner.

"This wont end well," Rylea said, smiling, sitting down at the table to watch this performance.

"Ok, let's get started," Dallas said, getting out exactly what he THOUGHT would be needed in making a roast chicken.

Looking at the packaging, they noticed the one on the cover had all this extra stuff.

"What's that stuff on the top?" Zander asked Dallas, looking at the picture.

"Looks like those little grass seeds you find in the grass," Dallas said, smiling. "That's not too hard." Rylea giggled, but didn't say anything. She wanted to see exactly what they came up with.

While going out and getting stuff from the yard, Zander began trying to make the broth the chicken on the packaging was sitting in. after melting butter and pouring it all over the raw chicken, he took a loot at the melted butter. "I must have missed something. Hmmmm…" He jumped up and poured salt and pepper into the mix. "Much better!"

Dallas came back after a few minutes. He looked at the mix.

"No, no, no you're missing something.

"What am I missing?" Zander asked, confused.

"Sugar! It's PROBABLY supposed to be sweet!" Dallas poured sugar into the mix as well.

"Time to cook this thing!" Zander said, shoving it into the oven and turning it on. He didn't realize it was at highest temperature, not to mention he didn't even set the timer for when to take it out.

Two hours and a lot of smoke later, Dallas and Zander realized they really weren't meant to be chefs, as hard as that is to believe, and the whole group stuck to eating Cheerios for dinner instead.

**That's all folks. Please review. I hope you enjoyed! I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Poker

**Hey guys wow it sure has been a while since ive updated this**

**I re read part of it. I can't believe how bad my writing in the story has been XD I'll try to do better.**

**The thing is, I am not exactly obsessed with The Outsiders like I was while writing this story. I'm going to write this some more, but I doubt I will write much more of this ongoing story.**

**Yeah. that's what I have to say. Please enjoy.**

**Third Person POV**

Quite a few days had pasted. Nobody was really worried over the fact that Taia and Rebecca hadn't returned. Not that they didn't care. They just believed that the two girls were probably staying over at the hospital.

It was raining outside. A large storm had taken over the area and was supposed to last for days. The wind had been awful, blowing over trees and blowing off roofs. The rain was horrible as well.

The only damage done to the small building that everyone stayed in was the power outage. They had lost it during the first few hours of the storm.

Everyone stood around the small table Rylea and Pony had gotten a few days before. Sam stood, leaning his arms on the table, shuffling a deck of cards. He had been doing that for over a half an hour, not having anything to do and finding that doing something as simple as that was keeping his attention.

Rylea was sitting on a chair that Sam had built the day after they got the table. she was silently watching Sam shuffle the cards, as well as tapping out a beat of the surface of the table.

Dally was out, trying to find an open store.

Phenyx walked in. he had a broom in one hand and his other hand dangling at his side. For the past few days, he had spent most of his time trying to get the shabby place organized. He, like the majority of them, was still hunting for a job.

"Hey Phenyx. Done yet?" This was zander, who was lounging on another one of the chairs, resting his feet on Rylea leg, jokingly trying to get on her nerves.

"Yeah I guess. The place isn't clean exactly yet, course with a guy like you living here, it will never be" Phenyx Answered, leaning the broom on the wall, Rylea noticed the way Sam smiled as Phenyx walked over, pulling up a third chair next to Sam and sat down.

Sam began arranging the card by their suits, when Phenyx stopped him.

"Hey guys. Wanna play a game?" Phenyx asked the group.

"What kinda game?" Rylea asked, trying to push Zander's feet from her chair

"A card game. Ya know, like poker or something."

"That's a good idea," Zander said, getting up. He grabbed a bag of potato chips, their last bag, and gave everyone a pile. "There, those will be the poker chips"

Pretty soon, everyone who was home at the time stood or sad around the small table, playing poker and joking around. It was fun for all of them.

Taia's POV

I don't know how long it had been since we were first captured. All I remember was waking up in someone's house, Chained to someone's bed. I panicked, not knowing where I was or what those people were planning on doing with me.

I looked around the room. It wasn't a large room. All that had filled it was the bed I had been chained up in. literally that was it. it was dark in the room, though not completely black. There was some light coming out from underneath the door.

From outside, I heard some people talking. The voices sounded slurred, like the people they belonged too had been drinking. I had heard the sound of something glass breaking and the scary sound of the sinister laughter afterward.

"Oh god, where am I," I whispered to myself. That's when I look down and realized something that caused me to turn bright red. Just about everything I had been wearing had been taking from me. if was freezing in the room, and I was lying there in nothing but my underwear.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine that I was somewhere else. At home, with Ponyboy. That was where I'd wanted to be. I didn't hear the door open, but I was able to tell it had been open from the light that flooded the room. I suddenly became terrified. I heard them put something under the bed. Then I felt hands on me, unchaining the chains. I was totally stiff, trying to ignore the rough hands that had been all over me.

"Pick 'er up," I heard one of the men say. Another man did just that. I opened my eyes.

"Look who's finally awake," the man holding me said, smiling oddly down at me. "I bet you were faking the unconsciousness the whole time actually. But that won't work anymore, girly.

He began walking out of the room. A caught a glimpse back at the bed, to see a hand stinking out from under the bed. The thing they had out under the bed was a person.

They carried me out of the room and closed the door. I could see there was blood on the counter in the room. The same counter they put me down on

"What are you guys doing!" I desperately asked. Scared out of most of my thoughts. They just ignored the question.

One of the men undressed me the rest of the way, making things so much worse for me. for obvious reasons I wasn't comfortable lying naked on a table surrounded by a bunch of men.

For the next chunk of time, they each took turns, pretty much doing whatever they wanted with my body. I sat there still, with my eyes shut.

God this is terrible, I thought to myself I thought of the person put under the bed. I wondered if what was happening to me had happened to them.

I just wanted this to be over.

**I hope that was a little better. And I hope you enjoyed. Please review **


End file.
